The Brothers' Endeavor
by TheNewGuyHere
Summary: Naruto pursues a secret relationship with his stepsister Hinata. Menma takes advantage of his twin brother's secret relationship to satisfy his own needs. A reworking of the original story. Lemons, Blackmail & Cheating.
1. Date Night

The lunch rush was coming to an end over at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. The last of the customers in the shop were just abut ready to leave as Ayame made her way over to their table.

"Thank you. Come again." Ayame said as she waved at the exiting customers. She collected the dirty plates on the table and made her way to the back. She sets them down next to a large mountain of dirty bowls that stacked comically high. She lets out a sigh of relief as she leans back against the counter, tired from that day's slew of customers.

"Is it over?" a drained voice said from the other side of the pile of dishes.

Ayame straightened up and stood on her tip toes to look over the dishes. All she could see was the hair of the two busboys.

"Ayame, is it over yet?" the blonde mound of hair said.

"Yeah. Thank god." Ayame tried to find a way to move the plates around.

"Fuckin' finally!" the black mound of hair exclaimed.

Ayame was finally able to part the pile of plates for her to be able to see the two whiskered busboys on the other side. These two boys were twin brothers. Apart from their hair and eyes, they were identical in appearance. They were washing, what seemed to them, an endless barrage of dirty dishes. Their exhaustion could be seen on their sweat-ridden faces.

"Those were more people than usual." Menma, the black-haired, red-eyed boy said. "I was starting to think we'd have to fight them back with pitchforks."

"Well, they all came out for my dad's new ramen bowl, and by the looks of it, it was pretty popular." Ayame explained to the boys.

"A little too popular, sheesh." Naruto, the blonde, blue-eyed boy said. Old man Ichiraku had let him and his brother try his new dish the other day. It was some of the best ramen he had ever had. He knew it was going to be a hit, but no to the point of overwhelming the shop. His arms were probably going to be sore the next day from all the scrubbing he had to do.

"You boys did a good job today." Old man Ichiraku said as he entered the room. "And thanks again for staying a while longer to help out with the lunch rush." Even after hours of nonstop work, he still looked like he had energy to spare.

"It's no big deal." Naruto said, but deep down he wished he had said no when asked to stay longer.

"You boys can go now if you'd like." Ichiraku said.

"For real?" Naruto asked.

"Ayame can take care of the rest." Ichiraku said.

Ayame was caught off guard by what her father just said. She was going to have to finish these dishes alone? She looked over at Naruto and Menma and could tell they were ready to go. From behind her father, she signaled to the boys not to go. Naruto and Menma took notice of her as she quietly begged them to stay and help her clean up.

"We don't mind cleaning up before we go." Naruto said.

"What?" Menma asked.

Naruto pulled him into a huddle and whispered to him. "We can't just leave Ayame to finish this all by herself." They looked over at Ayame, who had her hands together, still begging for them not to leave yet. "Tomorrow's our day off, anyways."

"Fine." Menma said as he broke their little huddle. "We'll stay and help finish up here." Menma crossed his arms, annoyed by Naruto.

Ayame silently cheered behind Ichiraku.

"You two can finish up here while Ayame cleans up the front." He leaves the room and moves over to the front of the shop.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Ayame cheerfully said as she ran up and embraced the two brothers. Sha plants a kiss on the brothers' cheeks, causing a small blush to appear on their faces. "I owe you guys big time."

"How about one here?" Menma said as he points to his lips.

She pinches his cheek. "Nice try." She giggled as she turned away and out of the backroom, leaving Menma with a smug smirk as he rubbed his cheek.

Naruto was chuckling to himself.

"What?!" Menma said with irritation in his voice.

"Nothing." Naruto laughed.

"Shut the fuck up. Let's finish this and go home." Menma returned to washing the dishes. Naruto quickly followed suit.

About an hour later, they were finally finished. The large pile of dirty dishes was no more. In its place was one of clean, sparkling dishes ready to be used once more.

Naruto let out a big sigh of relief.

"Shit's done. We're out of here." Menma said as he made his way to the front. Naruto followed close behind him.

They were now outside the shop getting on their bikes.

"Thanks again, you guys." Ayame thanked them as they made their way out.

"Alright. You kids have a good afternoon." Ichiraku waved at the boys.

They waved back as they rode away.

Naruto and Menma returned home on their bikes. They sloppily dropped their bikes on the front lawn and tiredly walked to the front door. They entered their house and saw their parents dressed up and ready for a night out. It was date night for Minato and Hitomi Namikaze. It had been some time since the married couple had an opportunity to go out on their own. They were busy with having to work long shifts and watching over their children, but now their chance for a night out alone had arrived.

"Long day?" Minato asked as he took in the sight of his exhausted sons. He watched as the boys walked by him and dropped on the couch. "I'll take that as a yes." Minato said.

"You boys should make sure to wash up before going to bed. I don't want you dirtying up the new sheets and blankets I just set out." Hitomi said.

"I want you both to behave yourselves while we're gone." Minato warns them.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Menma is a good boy." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Menma's shoulder.

"I should be saying that about you." Menma said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. They tighten their holds on each other, furiously glaring at one another.

Minato bonks them both on their heads. "What did I just tell you?"

"Minato, we're going to be late." Hitomi said.

"Oh, right. Hinata!" Minato called out.

"Are you about to leave?" Hinata asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. We'll be back late tonight." Minato hands Hinata some money. "Order out if you guys get hungry." He and Hitomi walk towards the door, ready to go.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave them alone?" Hitomi asks.

"They're old enough to take care of themselves for one night." Minato reassured her. He calls Hinata over and whispers to her, "Make sure your brothers don't kill each other."

"I'll do my best." Hinata said with confidence.

"Take care." Hitomi said as she walked out with Minato.

Hinata walked over to her brothers. "You two look like you've worked hard today." She ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

Naruto felt a warmth through him as he looked at Hinata. Her lovely smile and caring touch put a smile on his face. "Hey." he greeted her. He stared lovingly at her as she took a seat between him and Menma.

"And how are you doing, Menma?" Hinata asked.

"Com here." Menma suddenly pulled her into an embrace. "I need my Hina body pillow." He rubbed his face up against hers.

"Menma, cut it out." Hinata giggled as she tried to escape his grip.

"But you're so nice and comfy." Menma kisses her check, causing her to blush.

Naruto was feeling jealous as he watched Menma cuddle with Hinata. He gritted his teeth. His face glowing red as he became more and more irritated. "Hey, Menma!" he shouted, startling Menma and Hinata. "Let her go." He ordered.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think Hinata likes you rubbing your dirty face on her." Naruto said.

Menma stopped and looked at Hinata.

"You are pretty filthy." Hinata told Menma.

Menma sighed as he released her from his embrace. "Alright. I'll go wash up." He got up and walked up stairs.

"Aren't you going to take a bath, too?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe later. I want to rest a little first." Naruto lies down on the couch and places his head on her lap.

"We've got the house to ourselves. Anything you want to do later?" Hinata asked.

He gave it some thought. They had the whole house to themselves for the rest of the day, and probably the rest of the night. What could they do? He was having thoughts about some intimate things he could do with her. He pushed those thoughts aside. He didn't think it was right to think about his own sister that way. "I don't know. You got any ideas?" he asked.

Hinata thought about it. She caressed his arm as a slew of lewd thoughts filled her head. "Maybe we could. . ." Hinata stopped. She turned a bright red as soon as she realized she was about to speak her mind out loud. She quickly stood up off the couch. "M-maybe we'll think of something later." She said nervously. She walked up the stairs, leaving Naruto alone in the living room.

"_What was that about?"_ Naruto was confused at her sudden departure.

Hinata stood in front of the door inside her room. Her bright red face was in her hands, embarrassed that she was having such fantasies. _"Come on, Hinata. You shouldn't be thinking about your own brothers that way!"_ she yelled at herself inside her mind. _"It might be okay. I'm not actually related to. . . No, it's not okay!" _she argued with herself.

Later that night, they had decided what they wanted to do. A stack of pizza boxes sat on a coffee table in the living room along with their favorite soft drinks. Everything was ready to go, except for. . .

"We're watching this one." Menma ordered.

"No way. That movie's not even good one!" Naruto objected.

"It's a classic." Menma defended his film choice.

"A classic dud!" Naruto shouted.

"It's better than your shitty pick!" Menma shouted back.

Naruto and Menma were sitting on the floor arguing over which movie they were going to watch first. Naruto wanted to watch a light-hearted adventure movie while Menma wanted to watch a horror movie.

Hinata watched as the two continued their argument. She knew neither of them were going to budge, so she had to step in and find a way to settle it. "How about you play rock, paper, scissors to decide what we get to watch first."

Naruto and Menma glared at each other and nodded in agreement. "Fine." They said in unison. They were evenly matched with every throw they made. Finally, Menma threw scissors, and Naruto threw rock.

"Hell yeah." Naruto cheered.

Menma stared at the scissors he threw with anger and disappointment. Hinata patted him on his back, trying to cheer him up.

"Ready to get this thing started?" Naruto shot up off the floor and set his movie for viewing. He quickly took a seat next to Hinata on the large couch. He looked over at Menma with a smug smile.

Menma was irritated. If he was going to have to sit through a bad movie, he was hoping to at least be able to sit with Hinata. Menma flipped Naruto off as he took a seat on the smaller couch.

A few hours later, they were deep into their movie marathon. They were already half way through the second movie. This time it was the horror movie that Menma had picked out earlier. Having had to sit through a movie he couldn't stand, Menma felt refreshed watching one of his favorites. His eyes were glued to the screen from the very first frame.

Naruto was bored the whole time. This was a movie that he despised for how bad it was. Why would a flying monster drive around in a truck? It made no sense to him. He never understood why Menma loved it so much.

Hinata, on the other hand, was terrified. This movie had given her nightmares after she had watched it the first time when she was younger. She was holding tightly onto Naruto's arm. Naruto could feel her chest rubbing against his arm. He could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. His imagination ran wild with erotic thoughts. Normally, he would push these thoughts aside, but this would be the only entertainment he'd be getting for the next hour and a half.

By the third movie, Hinata and Menma had fallen asleep with Naruto being the only one still awake. He quietly got up and stretched his arms. He looked around at the mess they had made. Empty bottles of soda and boxes of pizza had fallen to the floor around the table. "I can clean this up tomorrow." he whispered to himself as he turned off the tv. He looked over at the sleeping Hinata. He thought that he should probably take her up to her room. Better to sleep on a bed than a couch. Slowly and gently, he picked her up off the couch. He glanced over at Menma. Should he wake him up? Nah, he can wait.

He walked up the stairs, being careful to not wake Hinata up. He enters her room and gently sets her down on her bed. He sits on her bed next to her as he caresses her face. She was always one of the cutest and kindest girls he had ever known. Hinata lets out a small moan as she wakes up. She sees Naruto lovingly looking down at her while his hand is caressing her face.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto quickly pulled his hand away. "I was just, you know. . ." he was having a hard time coming up with an excuse that didn't sound awkward. "Well, uh, goodnight." Naruto stood up to leave but was stopped by Hinata holding his hand.

"Could you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Hinata asked shyly. She didn't want him to leave her just yet.

"What, did the last movie scare you that much?" Naruto chuckled.

"Y-yes." Hinata said. He was somewhat right about her being scared, but mostly she just wanted him by her side for a little while longer.

"Alright, you little scaredy cat." Naruto joked as he took a seat on her bed. Naruto began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked as she sat up. She was getting a little upset, thinking the he was laughing at her.

"I was just remembering all the times you came running into me and Menma's old room." Naruto continued to chuckle.

"That's not funny." Hinata said.

"You came in shaking like a chihuahua. It was pretty cute." Naruto said as he poked her side.

"Stop. That tickles." Hinata giggled.

Naruto started to tickle her, making her laugh. She tried to stop him, but he pushed her down and held her hands above her head. The two were having fun and laughing. He was hovering above her now. Their laughter slowly came to an end as they locked eyes. They stared lovingly at each other. Their faces were close enough that they could feel the warmth of each other's breath. Something came over them, compelling them to inch closer to each other. Their faces slowly approached each other.

"We. . . shouldn't." Hinata whispered.

"I know." Naruto said as he planted his lips against hers.

Their kiss was loving at first, but it soon became more passionate. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, deepening their kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, welcoming it with her own.

Naruto's hand began to explore Hinata's body under her shirt. _"How far can I go?"_ Naruto thought as his hands slowly began to travel up her body. He could feel her start to shiver in his hands. He could hear her quiet moans, taking them as a sign that she was enjoying what he was doing. His hand stopped when it reached the base of her breasts. Growing even bolder, he took a hold of her breasts.

Hinata gasped as she felt her breasts getting squeezed by Naruto. She broke their kiss let out her moans. Was this really happening? Her mind was racing in several directions as she tried to process what was happening. The boy she loved was fondling her breasts.

His other hand made its way down into her panties. At this point, Naruto didn't care anymore. He started to rub her between her legs. He could feel himself getting hard as he imagined plunging himself into her pussy. Without a second thought, he inserted a finger into her, making her gasp again.

A jolt of pleasure shot through her body as Naruto continued to play with her breast and pump his finger into her. "N-naruto." Hinata struggled to say between her moans. She tried to resist this, but, in truth, she wanted it just as much as he did. Her back arched as he continued to finger her. Naruto inserted a second finger and pumped into her faster and faster. This was too much for Hinata as it made her reach her climax. Naruto could feel the walls of her pussy tighten around his fingers.

She was breathless, coming down from her orgasm. Their faces were flushed, their eyes filled with lust, both wanting more of each other.

Without a word, Naruto got off her bed and rushed over to the door. He closed and locked it. He walked back to her while removing his shirt. He jumped back on the bed and kissed her again. Without waiting for her, he pulled off her shirt, revealing her plump breasts. _"They're bigger than I thought."_ Naruto thought as he now had a clear view of her breasts. He took one of her them in his mouth and began licking her nipple. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right. His instincts had taken hold of him now.

Hinata had no idea what was happening either, but she knew she wanted more. "Naruto." she said.

Without releasing her breasts, Naruto looked up at her.

"Please, I want you." Hinata begged lustfully. Her hands were in her panties. She had been masturbating.

Naruto straightened up, and Hinata saw the tent that was forming in his shorts. He quickly dropped his shorts and boxers, revealing his erect dick.

"_Is something that big going to fit?"_ she was surprised by the size of his dick. It looked very large for someone of his age.

He proceeded to pull off her shorts and panties all at once and threw them across the room. He was now gazing upon the beautiful girl before him. He had wanted her for so long, and now he had his chance. He took his place between her legs, ready to have his way with her.

Hinata watched as Naruto took his erection and lined it up with her entrance. They both knew what they were about to do was wrong, but neither of them cared anymore.

Hinata nodded her approval, desperately wanting him inside of her. Without a second thought, Naruto plunged himself into her all at once in one thrust. Hinata felt a jolt of pain shoot through her entire body.

Naruto let out an animalistic moan. He never felt anything like this before. He could feel the warm, wet walls of her pussy wrap around his dick. He wanted more and was ready to go all out.

"Wait." Hinata whimpered. "It hurts." She knew losing her virginity would hurt, but not this much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." a wave of guilt came over Naruto as he realized that he had ignorantly caused Hinata so much pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, using him to comfort herself.

Naruto gave her time so her pain would pass. It felt like an eternity for him. He could feel his dick twitch inside of her wanting more. He needs to wait this out for her.

After a few moments, Hinata could feel her pain lessening. She moved her hips, testing to see if the pain had passed.

"You can move now." Hinata whispered into his ear.

Naruto nodded and began thrusting. He did it slowly at first, making sure she wasn't feeling any pain.

She started to feel nothing but pleasure as she felt herself filled up by Naruto.

"Faster." Hinata moaned.

Naruto stood on his knees and started to thrust into her faster and faster. He never knew sex would feel so good. He could feel her tightening around him more and more.

They were both loudly moaning, forgetting that they were not alone. The sound of wet flesh pounding against each other filled the room.

"More. Harder." wanting more, Hinata moved her hips in time his thrusts.

Naruto placed her legs on his shoulder and started thrusting into her with more strength. He explored everything that her pussy could give him. This would be the only time he would be able to fuck her, so he wanted to make the best of it.

They were both sweating bullets as they continued their love making. Hinata pulled Naruto down into a kiss. Their tongues wrangled with each other before Naruto pulled away. "I'm about to cum." His thrusts became erratic, switching between short and quick, and hard and slow. Naruto had lost himself to his lust. He was in his own little world now. Years of pent up lust for Hinata was now being released. Eyes closed tight, heavy breathing, and nearing his climax. His thrusts became harder as he felt himself about to burst.

". . . out." Naruto heard Hinata call to him, but he kept going. "Naruto. . ." her voice called again, this time he felt two hands pushing against his chest. "Pull out!" his eyes finally opened. "Naruto pull out!" her words finally got through to him.

Naruto pulled out, releasing a loud moan as he shot a stream of cum across her body. He stood on his knees catching his breath as his dick finished shooting out the last of his cum.

He laid down and pulled the blanket over himself and Hinata. "I guess Mom's gonna be pissed that we messed up her new sheets and blankets." Naruto said, earning a small laugh from her. He looked into her eyes and said something that he always wanted to. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hinata also confessed. A sense of worry began to fill her. "What are we going to do about. . . you know? What are Mother and Father going to say?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. What were they going to do? What would their parents think? What would they do? A multitude of negative scenarios ran through his head.

"I don't know but let's keep this between us for now." Naruto said, unsure of what they were going to do.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna back to my room." Naruto said, not wanting to be caught. He pulled his shorts up and collected his clothing from the floor.

"I should probably take a bath." Hinata could smell the stench of sweat and sex on herself.

"You should probably open a window too." Naruto also started to notice that same smell. He made his way to the door and opened it.

"Goodnight." Hinata said.

"Night." Naruto said as he closed her door.


	2. The Day After

"Wake up!" Menma shook Naruto, trying to wake him up.

"What?" Naruto groaned.

"Wake up, dumbass. We're going to be late for work." Menma said as he slapped his face.

Naruto shot straight up on his bed. "Oh shit!" he turned and fell of his bed. He looked around his room for his work uniform. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

"I'll meet you downstairs." Menma held in his laughter as he exited the room.

Naruto searched his closet and found his uniform in the dirty laundry basket. He was wondering why he had thrown it in there. It didn't matter right now. He threw on his uniform and ran out his room. He hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping. "Menma, let's go!"

"Go where?" Minato asked as Naruto ran by the kitchen.

"To work." Naruto was in a dirty uniform with messy hair and looked exhausted.

"What do you mean? I thought today was your day off." Minato said.

"No, it. . ." then it hit him. It _was_ their day off. Then what the hell was Menma talking about? He looked across to the dining room and saw Menma sitting there, not in his uniform.

"Morning." Menma waved at Naruto with a big smile on his face.

Naruto stomped his feet on his way over to Menma. He angrily punched Menma's arm.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Menma asked with fake innocence in his voice. His smile stayed on his face as he rubbed his arm.

"You damn liar. Couldn't you have woken me up without acting like an idiot?" Naruto shouted.

"It's not my fault you're a dumbass." Menma started to laugh.

Naruto grabbed him by his shirt, his eyes filled with fury. "You dick."

"That's enough." Minato bonked them both on their heads. "When I told you to wake him up, I didn't mean this." Minato pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, he wasn't waking up. I had to make sure he wasn't dead or something." Menma said in his defense.

Minato let out a heavy sigh. _"What am I going to do with these two?"_ he thought to himself. "Just sit down. Breakfast is ready."

"Fine." Naruto sat down.

Minato set down the plates of food on the table. A strange scent coming from Naruto hit his nose. "Did you take a shower before going to bed last night?"

Naruto smelled himself.

"I thought you took one before we started watching the movies." Menma said.

"I did. I don't know why. . ." then in hit him. He blushed as soon as he realized what it was. Naruto did take a shower right before they started their movie marathon. The stench coming from him wasn't from work. It was from his intimate activity with Hinata from the night before. He remembered how sweaty he was by the end of it. "I guess I didn't clean myself right." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, make sure to take another one when you're done with breakfast." Minato said. "Where's Hinata?"

"I'm on my way." A pained Hinata said as she made her way to the table. Every step she took caused her to feel a stinging pain.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata took her seat at the table. "My legs just hurt a bit." In truth, she was feeling some soreness between her legs from losing her virginity the night before.

"I know what you mean. I slept on the couch and woke up with some damn neck pain." Menma said as he massaged his neck.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, who was giving her an apologetic look. Memories from the night before flooded her mind. Her face became red with embarrassment. She had given in to her feelings and ended up having sex with him. And now, she was sitting at the table with her family, acting as if it never happened.

"Are you sure you're not sick? Your face is very red." Hitomi asked as she took her seat at the table. She placed a hand on Hinata's forehead.

"I'm alright." Hinata reassured her mother.

"Hey, are we still checking out that new mall later?" Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Menma said.

"Getting together with friends?" Minato asked.

"I told them that we would meet them there." Hinata said.

"Well, then, eat up. You can't go on an empty stomach." Minato said.

A short time later, Hinata was in her room, readying herself. She was glad to have gotten through breakfast with her parents. It was unbearably awkward to have to sit there and act normally. She is startled when she hears a knock on her door. The door opens slightly.

"It's me." Naruto's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Hinata said.

Naruto walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. He had an awkward smile on his face. "Sorry."

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"For, you know, your _legs_." he chuckled. "How're you feeling, by the way?"

"The pain is mostly gone, but it still stings a bit." Hinata rubbed her arm.

The two remained silent as their eyes wandered around the room.

"So, are we going to talk about. . . last night?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stiffened up. That awkward nervous feeling in her stomach returned.

"I know it's been bugging you too." Naruto said.

They stood silent.

"Did you mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Did I mean what?" Hinata asked.

"When you said. . ." his words were stuck in his throat. "You loved me?"

Hinata was taken aback by his question. Did she really mean that, or was she just caught up in the moment?

_The two lovers lied beneath the covers of her bed, their young bodies basking in the afterglow of their sexual releases. Hinata was in glee, in a world all her own. She was finally able to express her love to him. She felt him wrap his arms around her naked body and pull her closer to his. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest._

"_I love you." Naruto confessed._

_Her eyes widened at the sound of his confession. A delightful warmth filled her body. "I love you, too."_

"Did you?" Naruto asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, I did." Hinata said.

"That wasn't a one-time thing, was it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want it to be." Hinata started to fidget her fingers.

"Me either." Naruto said.

"What are we going to tell Mother and Father?" Hinata was filled with worry. She feared that their parents wouldn't allow it and separate them. She sat down on her bed.

"They don't have to know." Naruto said as he took a seat next to her. "Not yet, anyways."

"What?" Hinata was unsure of his idea.

"We keep this between us. This'll be our secret until we move out." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hinata asked with disbelief in her voice. It would be years before they would be able to move out on their own.

"We can be open about it then, even if Mom and Dad don't agree with it." Naruto was full of enthusiasm. "And until then, we'll just have to act normal. What do ya think?"

Hinata was hesitant, but if it meant that she could be with him, she was willing to give his plan a chance. "Alright."

Naruto's face lit up with joy. "Great!"

Hinata had a reluctant smile on her face.

Naruto cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

The door swung open. "Hey, Hina, you ready to go or what?!" Menma asked he barged into the room.

In an instant, Naruto and Hinata had moved to opposite ends of her room. They both had nervous smiles on their faces, shaken by Menma's sudden intrusion.

"Yes, I am." Hinata stuttered.

Menma took notice of Naruto. "The hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just making sure she was ready to go, too." Naruto nervously answered.

"Whatever. Hurry up. Dad's waiting for us in the car." Menma said as he left the room.

Naruto and Menma let out a sigh of relief.

"We should be more careful about this." Hinata gripped her chest

"We'll work on it." Naruto nodded.

Naruto, Menma, and Hinata were dropped off at the mall by their parents. This mall had just opened, and it was a good opportunity to get together with their friends and explore the new building. It was huge, stores and kiosks as far as the eye could see. There was a spot for everything: movies, video games, books, clothing. The food court had a vast array of restaurants. There was even a movie theater on the second floor.

"This place is amazing!" Naruto's shouted.

"Please don't shout, Naruto. People are staring." Hinata saw that the people around them were staring at them: some annoyed, some laughing, others indifferent. She didn't notice that Menma had walked away.

Naruto quickly jumped from area to area, store to store, looking through their windows to see what was in them.

"Naruto, please wait." Hinata struggled to keep up with him. "Come on, Menma. We should. . ." she turned and came face to face with a mask. She screamed and nearly fell over.

Menma laughed as he pulled the mask over his head. "Check out. Pretty cool, huh?" Menma said as he showed off his fox mask. He saw Hinata giving him a fuming look. "What?" he asked.

"Jerk." Hinata turned and walked away.

"What?" Menma chased after her, acting confused. "What did I do?"

"Where should we start?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"I knew I recognized that obnoxious voice." A familiar voice said. It was Sasuke, along with Sakura and Ino. "Could you be any louder, dobe?" Sasuke smiled.

"What's up, ya' bastard?" Naruto fist bumped Sasuke.

"Hinata. Menma." Sasuke greeted them.

"Hello, Sasuke." Hinata greeted back.

"Hey." Menma gave a weak hand wave.

"Hi, Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"Hello, Sakura, Ino." Hinata greeted.

"Hey." Ino returned her greeting.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino talked with each other while Naruto, Menma and Sasuke had their own conversation.

"What've you been up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual: working, gaming, sleeping." Naruto said. "And you?"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Sakura's been dragging me around town since the break started. It's been tiring me out."

Menma looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. "You and Sakura, huh?" Menma asked. "So, have you two. . ." Menma moved a finger into the circle formed by his other hand.

"That's none of your damn business!" Sasuke said.

Menma laughed.

"What's with Ino? I thought it was supposed to be just you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. She asked to come along when we told her we were meeting up with you three." Sasuke said.

They looked over at the girls and noticed that Ino was staring at them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Menma asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." There was disdain in Ino's voice as she looked away.

"Not one minute, and she's already acting like a bitch." Menma said.

"What'd you say?!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to say it louder for you?" Menma asked.

"I dare you!" Ino marched over towards Menma.

"Here we go again." Naruto sighed. This happened way too often between Menma and Ino. Somehow, someway, they would always get into an argument whenever they were together. Menma got into verbal fights with her almost as many times as he did with him.

Ino came face to face with Menma. Her hands were balled into fists, ready to strike.

Menma had a grin on his face that spewed overconfidence. "Like. A. Bitch." He said, continuing to antagonize her.

Ino cocked her fist, ready to unleash her fury upon him. Hinata quickly stepped in and pulled Menma away by his ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Hey! Ow." Menma was caught off guard by Hinata's sudden move.

"When are you going to learn?" Hinata was vexed by Menma's behavior.

The others started laughing at the sight of Hinata berating Menma.

"Careful, Hinata. You don't want to rip his ears off." Sakura jokingly said.

"It'd be an improvement." Ino snickered.

"At least I won't have to listen that annoying voice of yours anymore." Menma shot back at her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto trying and failing to suppress their laughter.

"Ow. What did I do?" Naruto's laughter was cut short as Hinata now had both of her brothers by their ears.

"Not so funny now, huh?" Menma laughed at Naruto.

Sasuke, having had enough entertainment for one day, decided that it was time to start exploring the building. "Let's get moving. We could spend all day looking through this whole place." He said.

The group of friends explored what the mall had to offer. A certain store caught Sakura's attention.

"Come on, guys." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke along. Naruto, Menma, Hinata, and Ino followed behind them. The arrived in front of a store filled with women's clothing. "We won't take long."

"Fine." Sasuke begrudgingly agreed.

"It'll be quick, I promise." Sakura said.

An hour later. . .

"Oh, this looks great!" Ino examined a shirt.

"Look at this one." Sakura held up a pair of pants.

The trio of girls moved around the store. Ino and Sakura moved around from rack to rack in a blur with Hinata seemingly keeping up with them. They slide clothes around the racks, searching for one that would catch their eyes. A gleeful squeal escaped from the group as they found what they enjoyed. They continued to venture into their wonderland of feminine apparel, allowing themselves to get lost in their exploration.

The boys were seated next to the changing rooms where the girls have been coming in and out of for the past hour. They were slumped over on their seat, exhausted and frustrated. They were trapped, not allowed to leave by their female captors. It was like a loop. The girls would go in and out of the changing rooms with mounds of clothing, only to return to the racks to collect even more things to try on. Most of the stuff they tried on wasn't even very appealing to the boys.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, becoming increasingly impatient with every passing minute.

The boredom of the situation caused Menma to doze off. He was snoring with his head was resting on a dozing Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was holding his head up, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. He jolted awake when his head slipped out of his hand. He looked around and saw that the girls were still at it. He let out a loud sigh. "This is taking too long." His sudden movement caused Menma to fall over and slowly wake up.

"Yeah." Sasuke was impatiently tapping his foot. "It's been like this since we started dating."

Menma sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Are they done yet?" he looked at the browsing girls. He growled in frustration and stood up. "Just pick something already!" his outburst caught the girls' attention and of those around them.

"We can't just pick something!" Sakura said as she continued to collect clothing on her arm.

"Hina! We're starving over here!" Menma called out to Hinata, giving her a pleading look.

"Maybe we should finish up." Hinata said. She looked at the comically drained boys slouching in their seats. "The boys don't look like they'll last much longer."

"Well. I am getting a bit hungry." Sakura said.

"Me too." Ino said.

"We'll try on a few more things, and we'll head out." Sakura said.

Menma mumbled to himself as he pulled down his mask and drifted off back to sleep.

"I'm going outside." Sasuke stood up walked to the exit.

"Wait up. I'm coming with you." Naruto followed behind him.

"Hey, where're you guys going?" Sakura asked.

"We're going for a walk." Sasuke said.

"We'll meet you at the food court." Naruto said as he and Sasuke quickly ran out of the store.

"Geez. I'm glad to be out of there." Naruto said.

"You have no idea." Sasuke said. "Itachi was right about girls."

They walked by a kiosk that had balloons around it. Naruto took notice of a birthday balloon. "Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"You plan on doing anything?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. "Why bother? My parents are going to be out of town that whole week." He was visibly upset.

"What? What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some damn business trips." Sasuke said.

"And Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be busy patrolling town with Shisui all night like he always does." Sasuke said. Itachi worked in the police force with Shisui. Since he would spend all night out on the job, he would spend most of the day asleep. Sasuke would rarely see him at home.

"Damn." Naruto said. "How about we do something together? You, me, and the others."

"No, I don't want it to end up like last time." Sasuke remembered the last time he had his friends over. He had gotten in trouble for the mess that was left over. Luckily for him, Naruto had stuck around to help him clean up.

"Right." Although he was only partially responsible for the mess, Naruto still felt guilty about it.

"Just forget it. I'll do something on my own." Sasuke said, bitterly.

Naruto was trying to think of something. He didn't want his best friend to be all alone on his birthday. He remained silent up until they arrived at the food court. "How about. . ." he thought about it for a second. "What about camping?"

This caught Sasuke's attention. "Camping?"

"I know this one spot where our parents took us once. It's in the middle of the woods near a lake you can swim in." Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'll think about it."

Naruto and Sasuke had ordered their food and sat down to eat. Menma, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino approached the table. Menma had red glowing handprints on both of his cheeks.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

_Menma was getting a barrage of questions from the girls. What did he think of this? What did he think of that? How did this look? It was getting to him. Sakura and Ino were wearing asking Menma for his thoughts on some skirts they were trying on. He was completely uninterested in this. He only responded by shaking his head whenever they asked him anything. The only time he would only give a genuine response when Hinata asked him._

"_Say something." Sakura said._

"_What do you want me to say?" Menma sat with his arms crossed._

"_Give us a compliment or something." Sakura said._

"_Don't be shy. Be honest, what do you think?" Ino spoke somewhat flirtatiously._

_Over the course of his interrogation, Menma began to pick up on something. For some reason, Ino seemed to be the most invested in getting him to talk. She was even acting a little different than her usual self. It was as if she was trying to make herself look attractive just for him. Maybe he was reading too much into it._

"_Meh." Menma turned his head with disinterest._

'_Ugh, who asked you?" Ino was fuming._

"_You did." Menma said._

"_What's the point? He doesn't care." Sakura said in defeat._

"_Don't be like that, Menma. There has to be something that catches your eye." Hinata said._

"_Alright." Menma looked around the store. "Wait here." He stood up and walked away and returned a few seconds later. "You can try these on." He held up a few pairs of panties._

"_Not that." Hinata said._

"_They caught my eye, just like you said." Menma spun a pair of panties on his finger._

"_That's not what I meant." Hinata facepalmed._

"_How about it? Wanna model these for me? Menma grinned as he sat back down._

"_Pig." Ino said as she and Sakura turned their backs to him._

"_These'll be an improvement. Judging by your choices in clothing, I'd bet your panties are just as bland." Using his feet, Menma pulled up their skirts, exposing their panties. "Yep."_

_SLAP!_

"I was honest." Menma was irritated, his eye was twitching, and the glowing slap marks still stung.

The group was now together eating lunch at the food court. While they ate, Sasuke thought about Naruto's idea about going out camping for his birthday. It didn't sound like a bad idea. It sounded like it could be a lot of fun. "Naruto, where's that camping spot you were talking about?"


	3. Her Other Brother

Minato took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the great outdoors. "It's great to be back!" He exhaled loudly. He stood in front of his family RV, looking out at the campground before him. It was a lush, green field surrounded by trees that towered above one another. At its center was a glowing, blue lake that connected to two different streams that helped fill and drain it.

Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino approached the RV.

"Going for a swim?" Minato asked, carrying fishing gear.

"We just need to change first," Naruto said as he and the other boys entered the RV.

"Alright. I'll be over there." Minato pointed to the dock.

Naruto looked back at the girls. "Aren't you gonna change too?" Naruto asked.

"We'll wait out here until you guys are done," Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we don't want you guys sneaking a peek," Ino said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and entered the RV with Sasuke.

"I don't think you'd mind," Menma told Hinata. "It's not like we're going to see something we haven't seen before." He said as he entered the RV.

Hinata blushed. He was sort of right. She had bathed with Naruto and Menma when they were younger.

A few minutes later, Naruto, Menma, and Sasuke came out of the RV in their swimming trunks. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto and Menma shirtless. Naruto and Menma had been taking martial arts classes for years, and their toned bodies were a sign that it was paying off in more ways than one.

"Like what you see?" Menma puffed out his chest.

Hinata looked away, feeling embarrassed that she was caught staring.

The boys made their way to the lake.

"Come one, let's get in," Sakura said as she made her way into the RV. She looked over at Ino, who was zoned out staring at the boys as they walked away. "Ino!"

"W-what?" Ino snapped out of her trance.

"Come on." Sakura said.

"Oh, right." She and Hinata followed Sakura inside.

Naruto, Menma, and Sasuke jumped into the lake.

"Hey, Sasuke, ready for your surprise?" Naruto had a mischievous grin.

Sasuke looked around, confused. "What surprise?" he asked.

Suddenly, Menma sprang up from the water behind Sasuke. "Surprise!" He pushed Sasuke's head below the water.

Sasuke slipped out of Menma's hands and quickly resurfaced. "Son of a bitch!" pissed off, he quickly got behind Menma and pushed his head underwater. Naruto laughed as he watched Menma and Sasuke battle for control. Using his free hand, Sasuke pushed Naruto below the water too. "Don't think you're in the clear, dobe," Sasuke said.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Just teaching these two a lesson," Sasuke said.

"I don't think they'll learn anything if they drown," Sakura asked. She was now wearing her bikini.

"Hmph." Sasuke released Naruto and Menma.

They resurfaced, coughing and gasping for air. "Bastard," Naruto said.

"I'm not the one that started it, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"It's called having fun. You should try it sometime, Uchiha." Menma said.

"You morons make it look juvenile," Sasuke smirked.

"That's enough, you three," Sakura said, stepping between the bickering boys. "We came here to have a good time."

"How's the water?" Ino asked. She was wearing her bikini.

"It's nice," Sakura looked around, not finding what she was looking for. "Where's Hinata?"

Ino pointed to a tree where Hinata's head was peeking from.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I'll just stand here." Hinata nervously said.

"Nonsense." Ino walked over to Hinata and pulled her by her arm. "You can't hide there all day."

Hinata shook her head, resisting Ino's pull.

"We helped you pick this out at the mall. The least you can do is show it off." With one forceful pull, Ino pulled her away from her hiding spot and to the lake. "What do you guys think?" Ino walked into the water while Hinata stayed on the shore.

Naruto and Menma's jaws dropped at the sight before them. Hinata was wearing a two-piece bikini with a skirted bottom that revealed her curvy, pale body. Her top seemed to be a size too small as it looked like it could barely contain her breasts. She was shielding her chest with her arms, unknowingly accentuating her breasts.

Menma's wide-eyed gaze was focused on her, something Ino took notice of.

"Please, don't stare," Hinata begged. Her whole face was red with embarrassment. Being a shy girl, she would always wear clothing that wasn't so revealing. She wasn't used to walking around this exposed in front of others. She regretted letting Sakura and Ino talk her into this.

"It doesn't suit me, does it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto and Menma stared at her, specifically her breasts.

"Pervs." Ino swan away from them.

"No, no, it's not like that." Naruto waved his hands in front of himself. "I'm just not used to seeing her in something like that."

"You plan on standing there all day?" Menma asked.

Hinata was standing in shallow water. She remained silent as she fidgeted her fingers and avoided eye contact. "Maybe I should change out of this."

"No, don't. It looks great." Naruto said.

"R-really?" A smile formed on her face when Naruto and Menma gave her two thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Menma scooped her off her feet and ran further into the lake. "We're gonna have some fun."

The fun seemed to have already started for Hinata as she laughed in Menma's arms.

The friends played together. They raced across the lake, played volleyball, and shot at each other with water guns. They even played a prank on Minato while he was fishing. It all ended abruptly when Ino sent Menma flying across the water with a slap when he accidentally ripped off her top while playing chicken fight.

Naruto dragged a delirious Menma onto the shore.

"Menma, you alright?" Minato asked the spiral-eyed Menma.

Menma could only mumble gibberish.

"I should take him inside." Minato carried Menma away to the RV.

Sometime later, Menma woke up lying on a bed in the RV. "What the hell happened?"

"You took a helluva hit." Minato said.

Menma felt a stinging pain on his cheek. "Oh, right." He rubbed his cheek. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour," Minato said.

"Damn Ino. She hits like a fuckin' truck." Menma said.

"I can tell. I saw how far she sent you flying." A bead of sweat rolled down his head. "Girls are a lot more horrifying these days." He was reminded of Kushina, his first wife and mother of his two sons. "The only other woman I knew who that could do was your mother, and that was if you got her in a good mood; otherwise, you'd be in orbit." Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm gonna kick her ass." Menma stood up.

"Calm down. There's no need for anyone else to get hurt." Minato sat him back down. "I don't want you starting trouble again."

"Again?" Menma questioned.

"Weren't you the one that tore her top off?" Minato said in a stern tone.

"It was an accident. The bitch overreacted." Menma clenched his fists.

Minato let out a sigh. "Just give yourself some time to cool off."

"Fine." Menma gritted his teeth. His stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're running on empty. Maybe the food will cheer you." Minato said in a warm, fatherly tone. He left the room and exited the RV.

Menma emerged from the RV a few moments after Minato.

"How're you feeling?" Naruto smiled.

"Shut up." Menma walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

"For a swim." Menma walked back to the lake. He was emanating an aura of rage that Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata could feel as he walked past then. He saw Ino on the way there. They glared furiously at each other as they flipped one another off.

He entered the lake and swam around for a while until he found a spot away from the view of others. He let his body float in the water as he watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. His body kept floating along the lake until his head bumped into something. He looked up and saw that it was Hinata.

"Hey." His voice sounded apathetic.

"I thought you'd enjoy some company." Hinata ran her fingers through his wet hair.

A relaxed smile formed on his face as his anger was whisked away by her gentle fingers.

"Father said dinner is almost ready." Hinata said.

Menma stood up in the water. "I'm not hungry right now." His stomach growled loudly.

Hinata giggled.

"I'll eat later." Menma crossed his arms.

She wanted him to cheer up, and she knew there was only one thing that could do the trick. She slid herself in between his arms and embraced him. "Maybe this will cheer you up." She kissed his cheek and started to rub her face against his as he would always do to her. "You'll listen to your Hina body pillow, won't you?"

He tried to hold it back, but a small smile started to form on his face. Try as he might, but her cuteness was too much for him to resist. He embraced her tightly and started rubbing his face on hers. "Alright, you win."

Hinata smiled victoriously as she enjoyed the new warmth that emanated from him.

"I thought it was the older brother's job to look after his little sister," Menma said.

"Little? We're the same age." She argued.

"I'm older." Menma straightened himself so that he was towering over her.

"By two months." She tried to match his height but fell short.

"Hey, two months are two months." He pinched her cheek. He rested his head on hers. "This is just like all those times you'd come running scared into my room," Menma said. "Naruto wouldn't be awake, so you'd jump into my bed and hold on to me." Judging by the way she looked, he could tell that she was feeling embarrassed. "I was scared during those nights, too, ya know."

"Liar." She felt as though he was making fun of her.

"I'm serious," Menma said.

_It was a stormy night: lightning struck, and thunder cracked in the sky. A young Naruto slept on his bed without a worry in the world. Across from him, on the other side of the room, was Menma. He was wide awake, hiding and trembling under his bed cover. The window next to him would shake loudly with the loud cracking of thunder. He was starting to feel a bit too warm under his cover, but he preferred that than the icy-cold grasp of fear that the storm caused him._

_The door to the room slowly creaked open, frightening him even more. The lightning illuminated the room enough for him to see that it was Hinata that had entered. He watched as she covered her ears and scurried in the darkness over to Naruto._

_Thunder cracked; his window shook._

"_Naruto?" she lightly shook him._

_Naruto was in a deep sleep, unable to respond to her._

"_Naruto?" she tried to wake him once again._

"_Hinata?" Menma quietly called out, scaring her._

_Lightning struck._

_She quickly made her way over to Menma's bed and got under his cover. She covered her ears and hid her face in his chest, waiting for the inevitable thunderclap._

_Thunder cracked, echoing across the sky._

"_Can I stay here, please?" Hinata begged, her voice trembling with terror._

"_Okay." He pulled her into a comforting embrace. He could feel her small body shake in his arms. For some reason, her mere presence helped him relax. This would be one of the many times Hinata would seek shelter in his arms._

Menma finished recalling the story to her. "Every time there was a storm, I hoped you'd get in my bed just so I could hold you." "I miss those nights." he felt sentimental. "You should spend the night in my room sometime."

"Maybe." she rested her head against his chest. She thought his idea sounded lovely. As she thought about spending the night in his arms, a warm feeling began to resurface in her. It was something she had hoped was gone. She backed off from Menma's embrace, struggling with this feeling.

Menma saw that something was troubling her. "What's wrong?"

She was staring down at the water. She was conflicted and it was showing. "Menma, I..."

The sound of branches breaking is heard, followed quickly by a gasp.

"Who's there?!" Menma shouted. He could see the outline of a girly figure with a ponytail running away. _"Ino." _He could easily tell it was her. "You better run, asshole." He looked over at Hinata. "Let's get outta here."

A few hours later. . .

The sun had set. The moon and stars shined in the night sky.

Minato had fallen asleep on his chair at the dock.

Naruto sat back on his chair and let out a loud burp. "That cake was great, Sakura." He patted his bloated stomach.

He and the others were sitting around a campfire in their swimwear.

"It better be. I spent all day yesterday baking it at home." Sakura said. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was unable to speak as he had a mouthful of cake. He nodded his head approvingly.

"_Success!"_ Sakura celebrated in her mind. Sakura had trouble making the cake at home. She wanted to get it just right. Every cake she made that day came out awful. Eventually, through trial and error, she arrived at the one she thought would be right for Sasuke

Menma had barely touched his slice of cake. He was too busy glaring at Ino across from him. She was aware that he was glaring at her, but she tried to act as if nothing happened.

"Welp, I'm going to bed," Ino said as she stood up.

"Already?" Sakura asked.

"I'm tired from all that swimming." Ino walked towards the tents that were far from where they were sitting. "Night."

Naruto looked over at Hinata. She had barely touched her cake. She was lost in thought about what she almost told Menma.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking about something." Hinata said.

"You've been acting weird since you got out of the lake. Did Menma do something?" he asked.

"No, nothing happened," Hinata could see that he was unconvinced by her explanation. "Just ask Menma; he'll tell you." she looked around, but Menma was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Naruto asked.

Ino was putting down her sleeping bag in her tent. A hand suddenly came around her head and covered her mouth, silencing her. She was pushed down on her back and her hands were pinned above her head. She looked up at Menma's furious, glowing red eyes as he stood on his knees between her legs.

"You're pissing me off, you know that?" Menma said.

She squirmed in his grip, trying to escape.

"Shut up. Stop moving." Menma ordered her.

She complied and stopped squirming.

"Why were you eavesdropping on me and Hinata?" He removed his hand from her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ino was dismissive of him.

"Don't bullshit me, Yamanaka. What the fuck were you doing there?" he tightened his grip on her hands.

"I... I wanted to. . ." Ino didn't want to admit it.

"What?" Menma's rage was about to hit its peak.

"I wanted to apologize, okay?" She finally admitted.

"Apologize? Yeah, right." Knowing Ino, he found that hard to believe.

"I wasn't doing it for you." She was starting to get frustrated. "I was doing it for Hinata."

Menma was left puzzled.

"While you were still knocked out, she begged me to apologize to you. She knew that you'd be pissed once you woke up." She saw that the look on his face was slowly changing. "She didn't want to see you so upset."

Menma's grip began to loosen up as started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Those words felt wrong for her to say to him.

"And for eavesdropping?" Menma reminded her.

"Hmph. I only promised her I'd apologize for slapping you." Ino said in defiance.

"At least tell me what you heard," he said.

"Oh." A large smile formed on her face.

Menma was unsettled by her smile.

"Your Hina body pillow." Ino mockingly said.

Menma blushed and growled with anger.

"Looks like Mister Tough Guy is a bit of a softy." Ino was relishing in Menma's embarrassment.

"You better keep your mouth shut," Menma ordered her.

"How could I not? This is gold." Ino said.

"I'm warning you!" his grip tightened on her hands.

"Relax, I won't say a word," Ino said.

Menma was confused. "The loud-mouthed gossipmonger keeping her mouth shut? Yeah, right"

"No, really, I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise." Ino said.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Menma asked, remaining skeptical.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me." Ino said.

He was unsure of this, but there wasn't much he could do to keep her mouth shut. He released her hand but kept himself above her.

"To be honest, I think it's kind of cute." She ran a finger across his chest, tracing his muscles. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Actually, I'll promise to keep your secret, if you answer one thing."

"What?" Menma sighed.

"Do you have a thing for her, for Hinata?" Ino asked.

Menma's eyes widened. "The hell does that mean?"

"You looked like you were getting pretty comfy with her." Ino continued to pry into him. "And I saw the way you were ogling her in that bikini. You couldn't get your eyes off her." She raised an eyebrow.

"What about it? Can't I appreciate how a girl looks?" Menma asked.

"But your sister?" Ino said.

"So what? Sounds to me like you're just jealous she was getting all my attention." Menma turned it on her.

Ino's eye widened. "W-what?"

"I remember how hard you trying to get my attention back at the mall." Menma was slowly taking control of the conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous." she turned her eyes away from his.

"Picking out and modeling clothes, were you doing that all for me?" Menma had a sly grin on his face.

"D-don't get so full of yourself." Ino started to blush, something that he took notice of. "Why would I be into someone like you?"

"I gotta be honest, you do look hot in this thing." Menma ran his hand along her thigh.

She shivered and quietly moaned as he continued to tease her.

"There's a couple of girls I've been wanting to, you know. . ." he squeezed her thigh as he looked her up and down with a lustful gaze. "And another one just got added to the list."

Her heart was racing, her breathing became heavy, and she was having a rush. Her legs squirmed as her body grew more and more aroused against her will.

He rested his body on hers. "How about it?" His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered.

"Stop." Ino returned to her senses and pushed him off. Her whole body was red. She looked at Menma and the victorious grin that was on his face. "Get out." She stood on her knees and turned her back to him.

Menma shrugged his shoulders. He slapped her ass, causing her to squeal. She turned to look at him, and he shot her a wink before exiting her tent.

Ino was left there, questioning herself. She couldn't believe it. Was he right about her? She wrapped her arms around herself. The feeling of his body against hers, the sound of his voice in her ear, and the sensation of his body against hers, it all stayed in her mind from where she couldn't escape it.

"_Another second in there and I would've actually fucked her."_ Menma thought to himself as he approached the campfire.

Naruto was roasting marshmallows all by his lonesome.

"Where is everyone?" Menma asked.

Naruto swallowed the marshmallows in his mouth. "Dad's still fishing, I think. Sasuke and Sakura went for a walk, and Hinata's in the RV." He pointed at the RV. "She looked like something was bugging her. Did you do something to her?"

Menma shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go talk to her. Save me some marshmallows." He said as he made his way to the RV.

Menma entered the RV and walked to the bedroom. "Hinata." He called out for her as he opened the door. He caught Hinata changing in the room.

She was about to take her top off when she noticed him. "Menma!"

"My bad." Menma covered his eyes but allowed himself to see from a gap between his fingers.

She quickly fixed her top. "You can look."

"So, Ino just apologized," Menma said.

"She did?" Hinata asked.

"I know, hard to believe." Menma rolled his eyes.

"That's good to hear." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks for telling her to do that," Menma said.

Hinata turned her back to him and fidgeted with her fingers. She didn't expect him to find out that it was her idea.

"It was fun watching her force herself to apologize." Menma laughed. "You know how to cheer me up."

"Oh, I'm glad I could help." She was glad her favor worked out, although it didn't work the way she expected it to.

He was admiring her figure in her new bikini.

"Please don't stare." Hinata was looking back at him.

"I can't help it." Menma playfully said. "Ya know, Ino was jealous of you earlier."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. She was mad that no one was looking at her the way I was looking at you." Menma bragged.

Hinata giggled. She found it entertaining that someone would be jealous of her.

"I guess that shopping trip backfired on her." Menma laughed as he sat down on the bed.

"You don't think it's too much?" Hinata asked, feeling self-conscious about how exposed she was in that bikini.

"Hell no!" Menma sat her down on his lap, face to face. "Anything to make my Hina body pillow a little sexier." He snuggled his face between her breasts.

Hinata blushed profusely. "Menma, that's not appropriate."

"They're so comfy." He looked up at her with a grin. "Naruto told me something was bugging you."

Hinata looked away from him, feeling embarrassed.

"He thinks I had something with it. I don't, do I?" he asked.

"No, of course not." She said.

"Well, can you tell that to Naruto, so he'll get off my ass?" Menma said.

"I-I will," Hinata said. She how Menma was just staring at her with a grin. "What is it?"

He planted his lips on hers, catching her by surprise. She was in shock and couldn't react.

He pulled back from the kiss. "Thanks, Hina."

She didn't respond. She just sat there, wide-eyed. Her mind was having trouble processing Menma's kiss. "M-Menma?"

"You're too good to me, you know that?" he snuggled his head between her breasts again.

"W-why did you. . ." Hinata stuttered.

"I just wanted to." Menma had a foxy grin.

"But we're. . ." she was cut off when Menma smashed his lips on hers once again.

She was feigning resistance, but to no avail. She began to lose herself once the warm feeling from earlier began to resurface within her.

Menma smiled as he felt her give into the kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth and found hers. His hands made their way down and squeezed her ass, making her moan into the kiss. Hinata would come up for air, but Menma would immediately slam his lips back on to hers like an insatiable animal. He could feel himself growing harder, and she could too. This was going too far.

"Menma. . ." she tried to speak, but Menma continued kissing her. "Wait." Hinata begged.

The sound of the RV door opening caught Menma's attention, causing him to break the kiss. Hinata quickly stood up. Menma let out a disappointed groan as he felt her warmth leave him.

Minato entered the room. "Oh, what are you kids doing in here?" he asked.

"We were just talking," Hinata said.

Minato looked at the aggravated Menma. "You still mad about earlier?"

"No." Menma stood up off the bed and left the room. "I'm going to sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea." Minato yawned.

Hinata took this as a sign to leave. "Good night."

"Night." Minato patted her on her head as she walked past him.

Hinata exited the RV and was looking around for Menma. She saw him walking to the tents. "Menma." She called out to him.

He turned to her. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Menma was puzzled.

"I... I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did." She was filled with shame, regret, and embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. I was the one who started it." He smiled.

"Still, it wasn't right." Hinata said.

"Like I give a fuck." Menma had a mischievous grin on his face. "And it looked like you didn't, either."

"That's not true." Hinata denied it, but she knew that he was partially right.

Menma walked up to her and leaned in. "Let's do it again sometime." He whispered in her ear. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking to his tent.

Hinata was glowing red. She was practically illuminating the surrounding area.

She got into her tent where she lied down and pondered what just happened between her and Menma. A single thought bounced back and forth in her mind as she slowly drifted to sleep: she had made a huge mistake.

Later that night. . .

Naruto stuck his head out of his tent and scouted the area. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he exited his tent. He moved silently like a ninja as to not awaken the others. He reached his destination: Hinata's tent. He looked inside and saw her sleeping. She had fallen asleep without changing out of her bikini.

"Psst." He called to her.

She didn't respond.

He reached in and lightly shook her. "Hinata." He whispered.

Her eyes opened and her sight slowly came into focus. "Naruto?" she sleepily asked.

"Come on." He pulled her out of her tent.

"What are you. . ." Hinata tried to ask, but Naruto shushed her.

"I want to show you something." He took her hand and pulled her along with him.

They traversed the forest under the light of the full moon, following the river upstream.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said.

Hinata saw this as her opportunity to tell him about Menma. "Naruto."

He stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

"It's Menma." She stared at the ground.

He was right: Menma did do something to make her upset. "What did he do?"

She wanted to tell him, but the words were stuck in her throat. Knowing Naruto and Menma, an argument would ensue and from it, a fight would surely erupt. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing either of them getting hurt. Even worse, it could end up exposing her relationship with Naruto.

"He. . ." Hinata quietly spoke.

Naruto's attention was all on her right now.

"It's not his fault." She said.

"Then, what?" Naruto still didn't believe her.

She hugged his arm. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

The stern look on his face softened as he felt her tight grip on his arm. "To be honest, I've been feeling the same way for a while." his smile returned.

She wanted to tell him the truth, but she was willing to bear the shame if it meant keeping her brothers from hurting one another.

With her holding onto his arm, they continued their walk along the river.

The sound of crashing water hit her ears, and it grew louder the further they moved into the forest. Hinata was astonished by the sight before her. It was a glistening waterfall and a glowing pond.

"It's beautiful." The beautiful light of the water reflected off her eyes.

"This isn't it." Naruto jumped into the pond and disappeared behind the waterfall.

Hinata got in the pond and walked up to the waterfall. She looked at it with confusion.

Naruto stuck his head out of the waterfall, his wet hair covering his eyes. "Come on in." He moved back in behind the waterfall, pulling her in with him.

They were now inside a small cave that was lit by the moonlight that peered through the waterfall. While looking around the cave, she came across a futon mattress, pillows and blankets on the floor.

"I snuck these in here earlier," Naruto said.

"What for?" she asked.

He embraced her from behind. He kissed her neck as he started grinding his crotch on her ass.

She got the idea.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he slid his hands under her top and groped her breasts. He never took the time to appreciate her breasts the first time. He squeezed them, enjoying how soft they felt.

It had been almost a month since they first had sex. It was difficult finding time to be alone with each other. She had to admit, just like Naruto, she was feeling a little sexually frustrated. Her frustration was only made worse by her make-out session with Menma earlier, something that she still felt ashamed of.

He tugged, pressed, squeezed and repeated, eliciting small moans from her. One of his hands slowly drifted down her body until it slid into her bikini bottom.

Hinata gasped as she felt his fingers enter and start pumping into her pussy. The combination of getting fingered, groped, and the kisses on her neck were sending her over the edge. She could feel Naruto's growing cock pressing against her ass. Without thinking, Hinata stuck her hand down his shorts and gripped his cock.

Naruto's eye widened as he felt her smooth, soft hand pump his erect shaft.

Her technique was amateurish, but she slowly learned what to do as she listened to how Naruto responded. She experimented with the speed of her strokes and the length her hand traveled. His moans and heavy breathing that hit her ear were signs that she was succeeding. She gasped once again as she felt his fingers reach deeper into her pussy.

Naruto was nearing his climax as he tightly squeezed her breast.

With one last pump, the two were sent over the edge. They both stood on their toes as they rode out their orgasms.

Naruto's hand was drenched in her juices.

Hinata could feel his warm, thick cum cover her hand as it shot out of his pulsing cock.

They stood there, catching their breath. Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto. They looked into each other's eyes, knowing what was coming next.

With their clothing on the floor, Hinata lied on the futon as she watched Naruto take his position between her legs. Her anticipation built up as she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her wet lips.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." Naruto reached over into a small bag on the side.

Hinata was puzzled as she watched Naruto rummage through the contents of the bag.

"I know I put it in here somewhere. Don't tell me I forgot." He held the bag upside down and shook it, letting the contents from within fall out onto the cave floor. "Aha!" He held up a box of condoms. He let out a sigh of relief. He unwrapped a condom and slid it over his erection.

Once it was on, he gave Hinata a thumbs up. It was a good thing he had practiced how to put one on back home, otherwise, he would have broken most of them. Getting used to the feeling of the condom was going to take a while. Since trying one on for the first time, he felt like his cock was being choked by saran wrap. Maybe he had picked out a bad brand or the wrong size. He didn't have time to worry about that now. A girl was waiting for him to put it to good use.

He once again lined himself up. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded.

With one thrust, Naruto sheathed his cock in Hinata's hot, welcoming walls.

She let a loud moan that echoed along the cave walls.

He pulled back, relishing the sensation her wet walls provided him. The condom might've diluted it, but it still felt amazing. He slammed back into her, harder than he had the first time. He couldn't decide if it felt better slamming it in or slowly pulling it out. He continued at a slow pace, not wanting to cum as quickly as he did the first time.

Moans of pleasure escaped from Hinata as her lover's cock plunged into her. She missed this feeling of intimacy between them. Soon, his slow pace became unbearable and she started to get impatient. "F-faster." She begged. She grinded her hips against his, causing him to grunt. "Faster." She begged again.

Complying with her demand, he gripped her hips and straightened up on his knees, lifting her ass off the futon, and began thrusting with immense speed.

Her eyes widened and inhaled deeply as a new wave of pleasure coursed through her body like electricity. Her hands gripped the top edge of the futon as her mind and body were becoming overwhelmed.

He grunted as her pussy pulled him back in every time he pulled back. His speed soon reached that of which only a young, hormonal boy could achieve.

"Naruto!" he listened to her cries of pleasure. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him in deeper into her. He smiled, knowing that he was rocking her world.

The only sounds in the cave were that of smacking wet flesh, grunts and cries of ecstasy.

Hinata approached her climax as her pussy tightened around his hard shaft. "Naruto, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too." His climax wasn't far behind.

She held her arms out, wanting him closer to her.

He dropped down into her welcoming embrace and smashed his lips on hers. His tongue slipped through her lips and met her eagerly awaiting tongue. The two moaned into the kiss as he continued to pump his cock into her.

"I'm almost there!" She wrapped her other leg around him as her hips matched the rhythm of his.

Naruto gripped the top edge of the bed, using it as leverage as his thrusts became wild and erratic.

She was letting out short screams of pleasure while he was grunting, trying to reach his climax.

The pressure within her soon became too much. And with a quiet scream, Hinata's back arched as she reached her orgasm, releasing her juices all over Naruto's crotch and futon.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the walls around his cock clamped down and forced him to ejaculate.

Hinata's body trembled with elation.

They stayed like that for a moment as their heavy breathing returned to normal.

Naruto straightened himself on his knees and slowly pulled out, causing her to moan. She quietly whimpered at the loss of his presence within her. She watched as Naruto removed his cum-filled condom. It looked like it was barely able to contain the amount of cum that he had released.

He threw the condom to the side and lied down next to Hinata.

"That was great." Naruto let out a satisfied sigh. He grabbed the blanket next to the futon and pulled it over himself and Hinata. He pulled her body closer to his.

With a smile, she turned to him and rested her head against his chest from where she could feel his soothing heartbeat. "Eep." She felt something poke her, and she knew all too well what it was.

"How about we go another round?" Naruto was holding another condom.

"I think once is enough." Hinata lied. She didn't want to come off as too lecherous.

"You're a bad liar, ya know?" he took his position above her. "It's going to be a while before we get to do this again." He tore open the condom wrapper using his teeth. "And I want to make the best of what we got right now." He pulled the blanket until they were completely under it.

"No!" Hinata laughed.

"You know you want to." Naruto playfully said.

"Stop!" her laughter continued.

"I'm going in," he said.

The young lovers were having a playful struggle under the blanket. The sweet, fun and lively tunes that filled the cave slowly turned into the cries of carnal rapture.


	4. Entrapment

In her room, Hinata sat at her desk staring vacantly at the half-finished page of schoolwork before her.

At some point, she had unconsciously stopped working on her assignments as her attention drifted off to another subject. It had been months, but what happened between her and Menma on their camping trip had drastically changed her view of her relationship with Menma. Ever since then, Menma continued to intimately tease her like always, but it had taken on a whole new meaning now that she knew how he felt about her.

_She and Menma were in the bedroom of the RV._

"_You don't think it's too much?" Being so exposed in her bikini made her feel extremely self-conscious._

"_Hell no." Her arm was suddenly pulled, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on his lap with his face snuggling between her breasts. "Anything to make my Hina body pillow a little sexier."_

"_Menma, that's not appropriate." her blood rushed to her cheeks as Menma continued to play with her breasts, which she was finding enjoyable._

"_They're so comfy." He looked up at her with a loving grin._

Hinata placed a hand on her chest, remembering the warm feeling of him between her breasts. At first, she thought of it as nothing more than his usual innocent antics. Then, he unexpectedly took it one step further.

_Catching her by surprise, he planted his lips on hers. She was in a state of shock and unable to react. After what felt like forever, his lips finally parted from hers._

"_M-Menma?" the gears in her head had come to a halt, unable to process what just occurred. She sat there, speechless and wide-eyed._

"_You're too good to me, you know that?" he returned to snuggle between her breasts once again._

"_W-why did you. . ." she stuttered, finally managing to force some words out._

"_I just wanted to." Menma said with his foxy grin._

"_But we're. . ." Menma smashed his lips against hers, cutting her off._

_At that moment, her mind was racing. She should try to stop this, but, in truth, she was enjoying this. Her hands were weakly pushing against his chest, but slowly and surely, she gave into it. As she returned his kiss, she could've sworn she felt Menma smiling. She suddenly felt his tongue force its way into her mouth and wrap itself around hers._

Hinata put her fingers to her lips, still bothered by his kiss. She could feel herself grow hot between her legs as she remembered his hands cupping her ass and her crotch rubbing against his erect dick. She felt ashamed and repugnant that she was getting aroused by something that never should have happened, but another side of her had been pushing her to let him continue.

"Hey." Hinata nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of Naruto's voice.

She turned, face flushed, to face Naruto. "H-hey."

"You alright? Your face is all red." Naruto stood at her doorway in nothing but his boxers and a towel hanging off his shoulder.

Hinata felt the heat that built up in her face and quickly turned away from Naruto. "Y-yes, I-I'm fine."

"Don't go passing out again." Naruto moved swiftly to her side and jokingly fanned her with his towel. He examined her and their surroundings. As usual, she was focused on getting through all her tough homework. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe all that hard work was starting to take a toll on her. Just looking at it made his head feel like it was about to overheat. "How about taking a break?"

"Stop it." Her schoolwork flew off her desk and onto the floor. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" She dropped to the ground and picked up her papers.

"I am." He wrapped his arms around her. But I wanted to do a little, you know. . ." he pecked her lips. A student like her in such advanced classes needs a break every now and then. Maybe a bit of _stress relief_ could help her relax.

That offer did sound tempting. She had been working tirelessly since she woke up that morning. But there was just one problem. "Menma's here." She whispered.

"He's taking a shower downstairs and blasting his music; he's not going to hear a thing." He lightly pushed her down onto her bed.

"He could come out any minute." Hinata was starting to think this wasn't a good idea. She herself didn't think she had time for this as she was about to leave to go to Ino's flower shop.

"Just a quickie." He held up a condom.

Hinata knew this was risky, but that risk was making her blood rush. "Okay."

He tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and spat it to the side.

Later that day. . .

Service had slowed to an unbearable crawl at Ichiraku's Shop. Time was almost at a standstill within the small eating establishment. This slow business would be unusual on any normal weekday, but it was Saturday evening, date night for most. Why spend it in a small shop when they could have a night out on the town? It was Ayame's night to run the shop as her father stayed home due to feeling a bit ill. She watched enviously as strangers and couples mingled on the streets, missing out on the fun there was to be had in her teenage life. She would be out there herself, but after high school, her friends moved away to attend college or pursue job opportunities elsewhere. She could've done the same, but she opted for the simple life of running the shop with her father, the only family she had. Still, she felt something was missing in her life, something exciting.

"_I need a boyfriend." _She sighed. _"Or, at least someone I can have fun with."_

The voices of the two busboys hit her ears, reminding her that she wasn't alone in the shop. She walked to the back and into the kitchen. Instantly, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened at the state of the room. The floor was mopped, the dishes and utensils were organized, and every surface was sparkling. Everything almost seemed like new.

"Wow." Her eyes sparkled with the bright light emanating from the cleanliness of the room.

"Like it?" Naruto asked.

"That bored, huh?" Ayame hadn't seen the kitchen _this_ clean in years.

"There wasn't anything else to do." Menma slouched over the sink.

"Are your rooms this clean too?" Ayame leaned on the counter next to Menma.

Menma straightened up. "Want to come over and find out?" he slid closer to her.

"Sorry, but I don't do babysitting." Ayame ruffled his hair in a playful manner.

That was a blow to his ego. Looks like Ayame still only thought of him as some little kid.

"Ouch." Naruto could feel the stinging affect her words had on his brother. But, much like himself, Menma wasn't going to give up that easily.

"How about a movie? Naruto and I are going with some of our friends after work. Wanna tag along?" Menma asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got things to do later." Ayame lightly pushed him away, making him slide across the floor.

"Maybe some other time?" Menma shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll let you know." Ayame playfully said. Menma had been trying to get her to go on a date with him for some time now. She would reject him every time, but she was finding his persistence very endearing. One of these days, she should take him up on his offer just for fun. "We've still got a while before we close up." Ayame looked at her watch. "Better find something to pass the time." She pulled out a little, green book from her apron titled, _Make Out Tactics._

Her eyes moved along the text of her book as she picked up from where she last left off. Suddenly, she started to feel eyes staring at her. It wasn't the usual feeling she got when Menma was gazing at her. This time, it felt more intense. She lowered her book and saw that both the brothers were staring at her intensely.

"W-what?" a bead of sweat rolled down her confused face.

"You read that?" Menma pointed at the little, green book in her hand.

"Yeah, and?" Ayame asked.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff." Menma knew the contents of that book, and it was unbecoming of a girl like her.

"How would you know what's in this?" Ayame asked.

"We've got our own copies back home." Menma said.

"What? Your parents actually let you get this book?" Ayame was caught by surprise. She always thought that you had to be of age to buy this book. How did these two get their hands on it?

"Not exactly. It was more of an under-the-table present from Pervy Sage on our twelfth birthday." Menma's words were literal.

_Naruto and Menma had just cut their cake as everyone lined up to get their slice. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were all amongst the partygoers._

_As the table cleared, the brothers were approached by the man they called, Pervy Sage. He was an older man in his fifties with long, white hair that went down all the way to his waist. He was an eccentric socialite who loved trying to pick up women and had a deep passion for writing novels._

"_Happy birthday, you runts." Jiraiya ruffled the two boys' hair._

"_Pervy Sage!" Naruto and Menma shouted in unison._

"_What did I tell you about calling me that in public?" Jiraiya started driving his fist into their heads. Ever since he met these two, he had told them repeatedly throughout the years to never call him that around other people. It was like an insult to the amount of work and research he put into his books. Sure, some might think of it as. . . risqué, but it was all for the sake of art._

_He knelt between them. "I got you guys something." He placed a Make Out Tactics book on both of their laps under the table._

"_A book?" Naruto held the book up._

_Jiraiya quickly pulled the book down, away from sight. "Keep it down. Your parents wouldn't like it if they found out about this." He could only imagine the beating her would receive if Kushina were still alive. "You two are at that age where you're starting to notice girls. This thing can help you pick 'em up." He gave them a confident wink and thumbs up. "Trust me, it's all from experience." He then placed money in front of them. "Just tell them I gave you guys some money."_

"We read it that night, and it was crap." Naruto said.

"It is not! You guys are just too young to understand it!" Ayame was offended that anyone would criticize her precious book series.

The two busboys broke out into laughter, making Ayame's blood boil.

"Keep telling yourself that." Menma said through his laughter.

"Pervy Sage said the same thing when we told him that." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"Who's Pervy Sage?" Ayame asked.

"Him." Naruto pointed to the picture of Jiraiya on the book.

"Him?!" Ayame was shocked. "You know him?! Yeah, right." There was no way these two knew the author of the book.

"He's a friend of Dad's." Naruto pulled out his phone and showed Ayame a picture of him with Jiraiya. "He comes over for a visit now and then."

Holy cow, they weren't lying about knowing Jiraiya. "Can I meet him?" Ayame asked. "Please, I'll do anything."

"You _want_ to meet him?" This was the first time Naruto or Menma had seen a girl who actually wanted to meet the old pervert.

"Please, I'll do anything." she begged with her big puppy dog eyes.

A mischievous grin formed on Menma's face. "Alright. We'll make sure to bring him over the next time we see him."

Ayame's eyes lit up with excitement. She was going to get to meet the author of her favorite book. It all seemed like a dream. "Thanks, guys. I'll be waiting."

"That's two you're going to owe us." Menma waved two fingers at her.

"Two? What was the first?" Ayame asked.

"When we stayed to help you clean up." Menma said.

"Oh, right." Ayame finally remembered.

At last, after what seemed like forever, a famished customer entered the shop.

"Finally, something to do." Ayame said.

Meanwhile, Hinata had gone over to the Yamanaka flower shop for a little get-together with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. The shop was filled with a variety of beautiful flowers as far as the eye could see. The group of girls followed Ino through her family's shop as she watered the flowers.

"You and Sasuke, huh?" Tenten asked. Over the summer break, she had gone traveling across the country with her parents.

"Yeah, he finally decided to give me a chance." Sakura gloated, filled with jubilant delight.

Ino's grip on the watering pot tightened as she listened to Sakura's bragging.

"So, you went camping and threw him a birthday party?" Tenten asked.

"I even baked him a cake, and he loved it." Sakura remembered the feeling of accomplishment when Sasuke gave her an approving thumbs up once he tried her cake.

"It wasn't that good. A little dry, if you ask me." Ino's bitterness was becoming more and more obvious, much to Sakura's entertainment.

"Still jealous?" Sakura playfully mocked Ino as she poked her arm.

"Shut it, forehead!" Ino's blood boiled at the reminder that she had lost her chance with Sasuke. Ever since the third grade, she and Sakura were locked in a hostile rivalry to see who would be the one to get together with Sasuke.

"Calm down, Ino. I'm sure you'll find someone." Tenten patted Ino on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Hmph." Ino turned her gaze away from Sakura.

Tenten's eyes turned to Hinata, who was busy browsing through the shop's vast selection of flowers. "How about you, Hinata?"

"Hm?" Hinata asked, not taking her eyes off the flowers.

"Have you found yourself a boyfriend?" Tenten asked, giving her a probing look.

Tenten's words finally registered in Hinata's head. "N-no. Not at all." she blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

Tenten took notice of her body language. Knowing Hinata's mannerisms, she could tell she was hiding something. "You little liar. Who is it?" Tenten got close to her. A little too close for comfort.

Hinata shook her head.

"Come on, this'll stay between us." Like Tenten, Sakura got too close to Hinata. What kind of guy would a girl like she be into? This question piqued her curiosity.

Hinata was trapped between the two girls. They were like closing walls that threated to crush her if she did not give them the information they wanted. "It's nobody, I swear." she tried to escape from the two girls.

Ino suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked, believing to have the knowledge that the two prodding girls wanted to hear.

"You know, don't you?" Tenten asked.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at Hinata and playfully wrapped her arms around herself as if hugging someone.

Hinata's eye widened as she realized what Ino was talking about. Sometime after the camping trip a few months back, Menma told her that Ino had caught them cuddling in the lake. Now, because of a major misunderstanding, Ino thinks that Hinata and Menma are in love with each other, which wasn't incorrect. That, or she was just taking this opportunity to make fun of her. "It's not like that, Ino!"

"Who?!" Tenten and Sakura asked in unison.

Ino shook her head. "I promised not to tell."

Tenten grabbed Ino by her shirt and shook her. "You gossipmonger. Of all the things to keep to yourself, you choose this?"

"He said something similar to me when I talked to him." Ino laughed.

Sakura joined Tenten in shaking Ino. "Talk, pig!"

Ino flicked Sakura's forehead. "I'm not talking."

"Why bother? It's not like any guy is gonna come in and sweep her off her feet with the twins around. Remember what happened to the last boy who tried to ask her out." Tenten said.

The girls laughed as they remembered how overly protective Naruto and Menma were when boys approached Hinata. Her brothers would put her admirers through an excruciating interrogation. No one knew exactly what they did, so they came up with their own scenarios about what it was like. One popular theory was that they were like two hardened, veteran detectives interrogating a confused suspect who was clueless as to why he was detained for questioning. Whatever they did, the results were always the same: all her admirers ended up terrified and dropped their pursuit of the girl.

"Look on the bright side: you always have your brothers to fall back on if you never find a boyfriend." Tenten said.

Hinata's face instantly heated up.

"That'd be weird." Sakura said.

"If I had two stepbrothers, I'd probably have the same idea." Ino said.

"Ino!" Sakura said.

"Oh, the things we would do." Ino blushed as her raunchy imagination ran wild.

"INO!" Sakura and Hinata shouted.

Tenten and Ino laughed at the other two girls.

"What about you? Anything interesting from your trip?" Hinata desperately wanted to take the spotlight off herself.

"I did run into Neji and Hanabi." Tenten said.

"Oh." Hinata's head dropped. It had been years since she last saw her little sister and her older cousin. After her mother divorced her father, Hiashi insisted that Hanabi stay with him so that he could mold her into a proper heir to his company, a role that Hinata wasn't fit for. Neji stayed with her father so that he could attend the best schools in that region. Maybe she would get the chance to see them again, one day.

Tenten immediately regretted mentioning Neji and Hanabi.

"How are they?" Hinata's voice was quiet, filled with sadness.

"They're doing fine. Though, they miss you a lot." Tenten said.

A small smile graced her face before it returned to a frown. "And... my father?"

"Hiashi's still the same hard-ass he's always been." Tenten said.

The girls could tell Hinata was feeling upset about her distant family. Her negative mood was bringing them all down.

"H-hey, how about we keep looking around? The store just got some cosmos flowers." Ino tried to break Hinata out of her blues. "Come on, you gotta see them." She pulled Hinata by her arm through the shop.

A while later, Ichiraku's shop closed, and Naruto and Menma were riding back home on their bikes.

Menma still couldn't believe it. How could a girl like Ayame be into those trashy books? And here he thought he knew what kind of girl she was. Was she some giant closet pervert? If so, how could he not have picked up on that? Maybe this could work to his advantage. He thought about what she would do to repay them for helping her meet Jiraiya. A giant, pervy grin formed on his face as his mind ran wild with the possibilities.

"What's with the face?" Naruto asked, noticing the big grin on Menma's face.

"Ayame said she'd do anything if we bring Pervy Sage to meet her, right?" Menma said.

Naruto instantly caught on to what Menma was thinking, or, at least part of it. "She already said she's got things to do, and you're not one of them." He laughed at his brother's fantasy.

"No, no, listen to me. Only perverts read those books, right? She'd probably be into it." Menma wanted to explain his plan.

"Into what?" Naruto dreaded to hear what Menma cooked up in his mind.

"If we offered, she'd probably want to do some of that stuff from that book." Mischief radiated from Menma's voice.

"What?" Naruto nearly lost control of his bike.

"Sound like a plan?" Menma asked.

"Why would she even want to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it. Sweet, shy, and quiet: those are the types of girls that have another side to them that they hide, and I'm betting sweet Ayame isn't any different. It's like something straight out of that book of hers." Menma said.

"You've been reading it, haven't you?" Naruto gave him a concerned look.

"I get bored." Menma was nonchalant about his admission.

Naruto instantly thought about Hinata. She was all three of those categories that Menma just listed off and look what kind of girl she was with him behind closed doors. Maybe he had a point. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be fantasizing about Ayame like that. "C'mon. She's like a big sister to us."

"So? It'll be a good use for those condoms of yours." Menma kept pushing for his plan.

Naruto just groaned. Much to his dismay, Menma had found his condoms a few weeks back.

"_What are these for? Plan on getting lucky?" Menma was holding a pair of condoms that he found in Naruto's frog wallet after rummaging through it for some change._

"_It's just in case I need them." In a flash, Naruto snatched back his wallet and condoms from Menma's hands._

_Hinata was mortified that Menma found the condoms. She had warned Naruto not to carry those around outside their house. Her blood ran cold. Was this it for them and their secret?_

"_Who is it?" Menma thought up a list of potential girls whose panties his brother would want to get into. "Sakura? You've had a crush on her since the third grade."_

"_What?" Naruto said._

"_Going after another guy's girl? Never knew you had it in ya'. But what's Sasuke gonna say about that?" Menma joked._

"_I'd never do that to Sasuke." Naruto became defensive._

"_Hmm, Ino?" Menma asked._

"_Absolutely not." Naruto was offended at the suggestion._

"_Yeah, that's stupid." Menma felt somewhat ridiculous for making that suggestion._

"_Obviously, this is something personal that Naruto doesn't want to talk about." Hinata tried to end this conversation._

"_I know who I'd use 'em on." Menma made eye contact with Hinata._

_Getting what he meant, her blood went from cold to hot, sending steam out from her ears and causing her to pass out._

"_Hinata!" Naruto's voice was full of concern._

"_Whoops." Menma said._

_This came as a surprise to both boys as this was the first time in years that Hinata had fainted._

"What do you say?" Menma looked at him with a confident smirk.

"Keep dreaming." Naruto sped off on his bike, leaving Menma behind.

They arrived home, dropped their bikes on their lawn, and went inside.

"We're home!" Naruto shouted, expecting a greeting that never came.

"Could you be any louder." Menma rubbed his ear with the hand that was holding a bag containing some ramen from the shop.

"Carful, you're going to spill it." Naruto held the bag to prevent it from chaotically swaying.

"Hold it then." Menma threw the bag over his shoulder into the air.

Naruto caught it in an instant. "Watch it!"

Menma never understood his brother's obsession with ramen. Sure, it was a good dish, but to eat it every day for almost every meal seemed too much. How he hasn't gotten sick of yet was anyone's guess. He much preferred a good plate of Hayashi rice.

"I'll go check on her." Menma walked up the stairs.

The door to Hinata's room was left ajar. "Hina." Menma looked around her room. A strange smell hit his nose as soon as he walked in. It was a dirty, sweaty musk that filled the room. Her bed was a mess: blankets hanging off the edge and pooling on the floor, pillows sunken into the gap between the mattress and headboard, and the mattress itself was misaligned with the mattress base. He found it very unusual for the overly orderly girl to leave her room in such a filthy state. Had she left in a rush or something?

Even her workspace was left a mess. Her books were left open, sheets of schoolwork were sprawled all over her desk, and some were even on the floor. He picked up some of the papers and looked over them. She had put so much hard work into this. She was a real prodigy when it came to this kind of stuff. He wished it all came to him as easy as it did for her, so he'd have more free time to do what he wanted instead of wasting it at a desk.

As he picked up the papers, he found a small piece of plastic sticking out from under the blanket on the floor. It was wrapper of some sorts and he recognized the pattern and color of it. He had seen it before, and he knew exactly where. He clenched his fist, crushing the plastic in his hand as a theory formed in his mind. _"It's always the sweet, shy, and quiet ones."_

"Hinata." Menma heard Naruto's voice. He walked down the stairs and saw that Hinata had returned.

Naruto notice that she was carrying a box from the bakery, and he had a good guess as to what was inside. "Cinnamon rolls?" Naruto pointed at the box.

"Yep." Hinata's face light up with a bright smile. She had been able to buy a fresh batch of her favorite treats before the bakery closed.

"Hey, Hina." Menma lazily placed an arm around her shoulders. "Your room looks like a tornado came through the window."

"Oh. I'll clean it up right away." After Naruto and Menma had left for work earlier in the day, Hinata had to leave in a rush because she was running late to her get-together at the Yamanaka flower shop. She made her way up the stairs.

Menma turned and stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and eat your ramen." He dismissed Naruto's question. He grabbed a cinnabun out of the box and threw himself on the couch.

"Aren't you gonna get ready to go to the movies?" Naruto asked.

Menma took a bite of his cinnamon roll. "Nah. I'm not feeling it today." Menma spoke with his mouthful.

"Hinata, are you gonna go?" Naruto shouted.

"No, thank you." Hinata responded from upstairs.

"Is it because it's a horror movie?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Why'd you go and pick that one? You know how squeamish the bookworm is." Menma said.

"It was Kiba's idea." Naruto said.

Later that night. . .

Naruto had already left for his night out with the guy, and Hinata had just finished cleaning her room. She was ashamed that she left her it in such a disorderly condition; it was very unbecoming of her. She walked by Menma's room and saw that it wasn't in any better condition than hers was earlier.

"My room was a mess?" she found it ironic that someone with such a messy room would complain about hers.

"Worse than mine is." Menma kicked a pair of his boxers under his bed.

"Not anymore." Hinata started helping Menma clean up his room.

"Hey, did anyone show up after we left for work?" Menma asked.

"No. I left soon after you two. I was running a bit late to meet up with the other girls, so I took off in a hurry." Hinata picked up sheets of schoolwork that had awful grades on them. "If anything needs cleaning up, it's your grades."

"I'll do it later." Menma said dismissively.

"School's not going to be any easier." Hinata said.

"I've got you, don't I?" Menma picked up a cinnamon roll that sat on his nightstand and split it with Hinata.

"I'll have my own studying to take care of." Hinata took a bite of the cinnamon roll.

"Why bother? You've been at the top of the class for as long as I can remember. You can spare some time." Menma said.

"I won't be able to help you every time." Hinata said.

"But you'll try anyways." Menma flicked some crumbs at her.

"I won't be around forever." She flicked crumbs back at him. "One day, we'll have to go our separate ways."

"I know." Menma wrapped his arms around her waist from behind with a soft grip. "And I'll enjoy the time we have until then."

Hinata froze up. He was doing it again.

"Mom and Dad won't be back 'til later tonight, and Naruto's out with the guys. Want to pick up where we left off back in the RV?" Menma ran his hands down her sides.

Hinata could feel him grind up against her rear. She didn't want this to go the same way as last time. She had to stop this before it could start up again. She turned to confront him, but before she could utter a single word, she felt his lips against hers. She gripped his shoulders, wanting this to stop. He pulled back and licked his lips, savoring the taste of icing from her lips.

"No." she pushed herself out of his grip and away from him.

"What?" Menma asked.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that." Hinata fidgeted her fingers. "Back then, what we did, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to let it get that far."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Didn't look like it to me." He crossed his arms. "You were really into it."

Hinata remained silent.

"How about we give it another shot?" Menma asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be doing that with you." Hinata reached for the doorknob.

"But it's okay to do it with Naruto, huh?" Hinata's hand was unable to turn the knob as her blood ran cold with the words that hit her eardrums. She turned to him, and her eyes widened when she saw him holding a piece of a torn condom wrapper. "Pretty sloppy. You two should learn to clean up after yourselves."

Hinata's heart dropped. She was unable to muster any words to say.

"How long?" Menma asked.

Hinata looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"How long have you two been fucking?" Menma asked.

The crudity of his question stung her. "Since summer break started."

Menma turned his back to her and frustratingly ran his hand through his hair. So, it was true. He clenched his fist. "Oh, man. That long?" Menma's calm and collected voice contrasted his current mood. "And you still wanted to do it with me?"

"Of course not. That's why I tried to stop it when I did." Hinata defended herself.

"Holy shit. Mom and Dad are going to flip." Menma turned to her.

"Don't tell them." Hinata shouted as loudly as her soft, quiet voice could allow her. "Please, don't tell them." She always feared the possibility of her relationship with Naruto being discovered, and now it was coming true.

"Relax, I won't." Menma assured her.

"You won't?" she looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"But it depends." He moved closer to her as she backed up against the door. "What are you gonna do to keep my mouth shut?"

Hinata stared at the blank expression on his face. How could her loving brother do such a thing? Her eyes went back down to the floor. "Will you keep your word?" her voice was almost like a whisper.

"I promise."

She wasn't sure she could trust his word, but she was willing to do anything to keep her secret from becoming public. "I-I'll do anything you want."

His lips turned into a small smirk. Using his finger, he tilted her head up so that she was now looking at him. He almost felt awful for the predicament he put his little sister in... almost.

He leaned in and planted his lips on hers. Keeping her word, Hinata returned his kiss, although she wasn't as enthusiastic as he was. The kiss was soft as first, but it soon turned deep and passionate as he pushed her up against his door. She suddenly felt his tongue enter her mouth and entangled itself with hers. Without breaking the kiss, Menma guided her to his bed where he lightly pushed her down on.

Hinata stomach sank as Menma's hand slithered under her shirt and up to her breast.

Menma moved down and started kissing her neck as his hand bypassed her bra, gripping her soft, warm mound. Try as she might, she couldn't hold her voice back. Soft, quiet moans escaped from her lips, much to Menma's satisfaction. It was slowly turning into a game for him, more than it already was. He wanted to push her over the edge, to be honest with herself.

His other arm moved under her back and lifted her so that she was now sitting up. Before she knew it, Menma had pulled off her shirt and thrown it across the room, leaving her sitting in just her bra. His blood rushed with excitement as he was so close to seeing those breasts that he had wanted to get his hands on for so long. He moved to unclasp her bra, but he was having trouble. Irritated, he decided to give up on that and just tear it off her chest.

"Menma!" Hinata reflexively shielded her chest with her arms.

"You've got more of 'em." Menma's eyes were focused on her concealed breasts.

Menma friskily gestured her to drop her arms. It took her a second to comply with his command. He watched with anticipation as Hinata's arms dropped slowly, almost as if she was teasing him. Her breasts lightly bounced once freed from their covering.

Menma's jaw nearly hit the floor as he gawked at her. A miniscule amount of thrill was building within her, but it was drowned by a tidal wave of embarrassment.

"_Holy shit. They're bigger than I though."_ Menma's hands shook with excitement as he reached out and groped her chest. He curiously squeezed them, eliciting another quiet moan from her.

Hinata was caught off guard when he let her fall back onto the bed and nuzzled his face between her breasts. He was like a little spoiled child who had found the sugary sweet jackpot. They were like large, bouncy marshmallows that he could do whatever had wanted with. He played with her nipples by squeezing them between his fingers. The sweet sound of her repressed moans hit his ears once again, revving him up even more. It was time to speed things up a bit.

Hinata was so distracted with trying to hold in her moans that she didn't notice one of Menma's hands moving down towards her lower region. She gasped once she felt his hand reach into her panties.

Menma's hand was immediately greeted by her drenched pussy. "Looks like you want this as much as I do." Her back arched as his finger entered her. "C'mon, you can be honest with me." He slowly pumped his finger and continued to play with her breast with his other hand.

Hinata's eyes were shut tight as she tried to keep her voice from coming out as his finger moved recklessly in her. She reached down and held on to his wrist as she rubbed her thighs together.

His pants tightened as he watched her squirm with pleasure. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, leaving her in dripping, wet panties. The tent in his pants ached, pushing him to remove her remaining clothing to gaze upon what lied underneath. Without hesitation, he pulled her panties off. There she was, naked before him, and then it hit him: he was still wearing his own clothing. He quickly removed his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers from where a massive tent was formed.

Hinata's face turned red, her breathing grew heavy, and her heart raced faster than before. Was she truly anticipating this? She watched as Menma's cock sprung up after he removed his boxers and tossed them aside. _"It's just as big as Naruto's."_ Hinata thought as Menma took his place between her legs.

He rubbed the tip of his erection between her soaking lips. "Ready?" he started pushing in.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled. "Make sure to pull out before you… finish."

Menma didn't think he'd have to be gentle considering Naruto had already taken her virginity, something that irked him to no end. With a single, slow thrust he entered her. He clenched his eyes shut and a deep grunt escaped his throat as he was immediately overwhelmed by this new sensation. He could feel his foreskin peel back as he pushed in, exposing his tip to her warm, wet, tight walls.

Hinata's back arched as she was slowly penetrated by his hard cock. She shielded her eyes with her arms as she forced her lips to prevent her moans from escaping.

Menma pulled back and slammed back in as if her pussy sucked him back in. This was unbelievable. He was in heaven, like her pussy was made just for him. He couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to more. He gripped her hips and started slamming into her with the vigor only an inexperienced virgin could have. The bed rocked with each thrust he made. His was entranced by her bouncing breasts.

No longer able to hold her voice anymore, Hinata moaned loudly, signaling to him that he had gotten to her.

He straightened himself up on his knees, lifting her hips off the bed. Naruto got to feel this who knows how many times, and it was irritating him, making his thrusts even harder. Her pussy welcomed him every time he thrust back in as if it didn't want him to leave it.

Hinata had lost all control of herself as her hips were now trying to match Menma's movements. The moans escaping her became quick gasps as a dam within her was about to cracking.

Menma set her down and balanced himself with his arms on both sides of Hinata. _"Fuck, this is great."_ His thrusts and grunting became rougher as he felt a pressure build deep within him. Soon his hips started acting on their own.

She took note of his raspy breathing and his erratic thrusts. It was much like Naruto when he was reaching his own orgasms. "Make sure… to… pull out!" she said between gasps, but Menma was unresponsive. "Menma?!"

"I… can't." Menma sounded gravelly. He wasn't in control anymore as his body was overwhelmed by the pleasure her pussy was giving him. His hips now had a mind of their own, fueled by his need to reach his end.

She finally removed her arms from her eyes and came face to face with a pair of piercing red eyes. She could no longer see her mischievous brother she loved so much. All she could see was a beast with the singular goal of satisfying itself. She started pushing on his chest. "Stop!"

The pressure within him was reaching its peak. Her walls clamped down on his pumping cock, giving him the final push he needed to release.

"Please, no!" Hinata cried out.

Her cries brought him back to his senses. With the strength and determination of every ounce of his being, he pulled out just as cum spewed from his cock. He released with such force that cum shots managed to land on her face.

They basked in their orgasms. Menma breathlessly hovered over her as his cock released the last of his remaining cum on her stomach. Her body continued to shake as her orgasm continued to pulse through her.

"What a rush." He said breathlessly with a nervous grin.

"Jerk." She hit his chest.

"It wasn't on purpose." He wiped his cum away from her face. "And be honest, you enjoyed it too." He kissed her.

She looked away, ashamed that she could reach orgasm in such a despicable situation. How could she ever look at herself in the mirror again.

Menma was still hard as a rock even after his massive orgasm. He wanted more, and he still had plenty of energy to spare. "Turn around." He ordered.

Hinata looked at him with confusion.

"Just do it." He gestured with his finger.

"Alright." She flipped so that she was flat on her stomach.

Menma grabbed her thighs and raised them up so that her butt was in the air.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata's voice was shaking.

Menma took his position behind her and lined himself up with her opening. "Going for round two."

"No. This position… it's embarrassing." She protested.

"Wait. You've never taken it from the back?" Menma patted her ass.

She shook her head. "N-no."

"Have you tried any other positions at all?" Menma asked.

Again, Hinata shook her head. She would argue to Naruto that it was too humiliating and compromising whenever her wanted to try a new position.

"You should try new things." Menma buried himself deep within her.

She gasped with shock as Menma entered her. She grabbed a pillow and buried her red face into where she unloaded her panicked moans as he had his way with her.

He threw his head back as her walls clamped down on his cock like a slick, fleshy vise. "I knew you'd like it." He pumped into her with the same energy he had at the start.

Her heart was racing with a confusing sense of excitement. She was uncomfortably exposed in this position, yet she was getting thrilled. He was hitting spots and angles that never would've been touched had she stayed in missionary. Her mind became more and more clouded the more his cock plunged itself into her.

Menma tightly gripped her waist and moved it to match his forceful thrusts. Her moans quickly became too loud for the pillow to muffle. He knew she was she was relishing this, why bother hiding it? He pulled out until only his tip was left inside.

It took a moment, but she noticed that he had stopped. Why did he stop? Breathless, and with her face flushed, she looked back at him with lustful confusion. She let out a loud cry of pleasure once he unexpectedly plunged himself back into her.

A moan escaped from Menma's mouth as she once again clamped down on him. Her cries were music to his ears, motivating him to keep fucking her as hard as he could.

At this point, both were long consumed by their lust and desire for carnal pleasure. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Sweat began to form on their skin as they approached their orgasms.

"I'm going to cum!" Hinata cried out between moans. Her hands clenched the bed sheets as Menma's thrusts became short and quick.

"Me too." Menma leaned down on her back so that he was speaking directly into her ear. "Want it inside this time?" She turned and gave him a livid look, but it somehow made her look even cuter to him. "Just kidding."

With a few more thrusts they reached their climaxes. Hinata's body shook with ecstasy as she let out a loud cry. Her walls hugged his cock as if it tried to swallow it whole. He pulled out and threw his head back as he released his seed all over her back and ass. He sighed, satisfied, as his shaking legs gave out. The mattress bounced as his body fell next to her.

"That… was… fucking great." Menma could barely catch his breath.

Hinata's mind slowly cleared up and her body finally relaxed.

"Have fun?" Menma asked with a smug smile.

Hinata responded by burying her face in the pillow. She was ashamed the she enjoyed it as much as she did.

"You were losing your mind back there. We should bring Naruto in for a three way and really make you go crazy." Menma lightly slapped her ass making it jiggle.

"No." Hinata quickly sat up on the bed. "He can never know about this."

"Why not? Imagine all the fun we could have." Menma sat up next to her.

"You know how he'll react. It could risk exposing us." Hinata got off the bed and collected her clothes.

She had a point. Naruto was quick to anger and if had a violent reaction, it would mean the end of his fun. Besides, it was more of a rush to do this in secret behind everyone's back. "Alright, I won's say a thing to Mom and Dad or Naruto."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Next time, we'll try different positions."

She stiffened up. "N-next time?" her voice shook.

"If you want me to keep my mouth shut, yeah." He said with his mischievous grin.

Hinata silently walked out, leaving him naked and alone in his room.

Menma looked around at the mess that he and Hinata made. The room reeked with the stench of sex, and his bed sheets were stained with their fluids. _"I gotta ask Hinata how to work the washing machine later."_

A while later. . .

Hinata sat in the warm water of the bathtub as she processed what just transpired. She didn't think she would ever be able live down this major betrayal. _"I'm sorry, Naruto."_ She blamed herself for the mess she was in. All this could've been avoided if she had rejected Naruto's advances earlier in the day and Menma wouldn't be holding this over her. She couldn't change the past, and she accepted that. Now, her biggest concern was preserving the secrecy of her relationship, even if it meant continually offering herself to Menma.


End file.
